


You're Mine

by twindemize



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Kidnapping, Light Bondage, Lust Potion/Spell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twindemize/pseuds/twindemize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain Slytherin has taken possession of Gryffindor's Princess. Whats in store for her? And who exactly is her Captor?  Birthday story for an amazing girl called jess, aka alltimelowfreak (fan fiction.net).<br/>Possibly slow updates</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own I jut like playing with the characters.

The music was reverberating around the room; her honey-brown hair cascaded down her back in smooth ringlets as she moved in time to the beat. Her hips swaying in time to the beat; captivating those around her drawing all attention to her.

The song finished followed by a slow song the Wizarding World only female in the golden trio defiantly knew how to let her hair down and change personality from that of one third golden trio, know-it-all, Gryffindor Princess; to that of a goddess as the males surrounding me were obsessed calling her.

Turning around she spot's me leaning against the wall my eyes transfixed on her. Mischievousness lights up her eyes as she saunters over to me making sure to add that extra sway to her hips. A dark haired man walks up behind her effectively grabbing her arse only for her to swing around and slap him across the face.

Hiding my smirk as she turns around and continues her seductive strut towards me, too enchanted by her beauty I don't pay the dark haired fellow any mind. Capturing my attention as he pulls out a wand and curses the beautiful witch in front of me apperating away with a pop.

* * *

**Time jump 1 hour**

* * *

Watching the delectable brunette witch lay in front of me; I can't help but count my blessings. 'Finally she will be mine and mine only' my mind rejoiced.

Brightening the lights I watch and wait slowly my witch starts to come to. Smirking as she goes to move unknown to her that she is thoroughly bound to the four-poster luxury bed. Feeling incredible as her eyes start to flutter open; her lips parting slightly making me want to rush over and claim them.

Her chest begins to rise faster as she starts to panic slightly; finally opening her eyes fully taking in the room, the bed and her tied up status. Bringing her to more panic enticing me more-so; gripping the chair tighter as if to stop me from jumping up off my spot to pin her down and ravish her.

I feel as if time itself stops as her chocolate brown eyes widen in shock, fear and a hint of lust as they stop their investigating on me. 'Good the spell should kick in soon hopefully' my mind commented. "Where am I," she demanded

"That's no concern to you my Gryffindor Princess," I state matter-of-factly smirking as she glares at me.

"Merlin help me," she whispers

"Merlin cannot help you. No-one can ever help you," I rudely comment, mental smacking myself across the head.

Rising from my seat I can't help but move closer to the fiery young woman lust filling my gaze as I eye her up and down, my pants incredibly tight already.

"Stay… Stay away from me" she manages in a slightly wavering voice turning me on more.

Leaning down I breathe in her strawberry and champagne unique smell softly growling as my pants tight even more. "You will beg me never to leave you, you understand" my voice husky from my arousal.

"I.. will… never… beg.. for… you" she spat out, each word was punctuated with her struggling to free herself from her bonds.

"We will see Hermione" I whisper in her ear before latching on to her lobe grazing my teeth along it before moving down to suckle on her pulse point where neck meets shoulder biting down making sure to leave my mark before leaving the room.

* * *

**Hermione POV**

* * *

Bright lights interrupt the welcome darkness; I go to raise my arm to help shield my eyes from the harsh brightness, panicking slightly as my movements are restricted. Slowly I begin to open my eyes, my lips part slightly trying to draw air into my lungs to with hold a full-scale panic attack.

Upon opening my eyes fully, I can't with hold panicking seeing that I'm tied up upon a four-poster bed. Looking around the room I know my eyes have widened in shock, fear and a hint of lust confusing me as I take in the handsome dark haired man in the corner.

"Where am I," I demanded

"That's no concern to you my Gryffindor Princess," my mysterious captor smirked.

"Merlin help me," I whispered.

"Merlin cannot help you. No-one can ever help you," He quickly stated before rising from his seat moving closer towards me. Lust taking over his already predatory gaze eyeing me up and down.

"Stay… Stay away from me" I freak out slightly my Gryffindor bravery and courage escaping me in my panicked mind.

Leaning down he almost whispers huskily "You will beg me never to leave you, you understand".

"I.. will… never… beg.. for… you" I spat out, making sure each word was punctuated by trying to struggle free of the bonds.

"We will see Hermione" he whisper in my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine before latching on to my lobe grazing his teeth along it before moving down to suckle on my pulse point where neck meets shoulder biting down making sure to leave his mark before leaving the room creeping me out slightly.

Becoming disgusted with myself as I could feel slight wetness dampen my knickers from his parting. "Get yourself together girl" I told myself before passing out again.


	2. Ultimate fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione's captor subjects to his fantasy

Leaving her tied to the four poster bed was the hardest thing I could do; just thinking about her scent that clung to her hair and the scent of her arousal nearly driving me wild with lust, want and carnal need. Keeping my feet walking i made my way towards the bathroom; having to readjust myself due to my pants becoming uncomfortably tighter as I kept remembering the way the Gryffindor princess struggled to get free of her bonds.

Walking into the bathroom I decided that a cold shower was in order as the perfect image of Grangers face flushed with a light sheen of sweat covering her every curve bound to the bed just begging for release.

Arching up into my light caresses with a riding crop before quickly bringing it down across her lovely D cup breasts slowly caressing her after every bite on her perfect skin from the crop.

Her pleasured pained moans reverberating around the room encouraging me, her arousal growing as a slight puddle forms on the bed; glistening drawing attention to her plump lips.

Smirking I quickly bring the crop down to her thighs flicking the crop down on her soft unmarked skin slowly edging closer to her moist heat succeeding bring her to climax with a soft flick to her clit.

Groaning I quickly undo my pants before casting them aside and stepping under the water, bringing my hand to my throbbing length I imagine Little Miss Perfect on her knees before me shyly looking up before licking her lips her hands exploring my engorged member tightening her grip and moving in time with my fast pumping.

Watching as she'd concentrate extra hard on completing what she's doing with that well known determination that she always used to put towards any of her school work. Groaning as she licks her lips before engulfing my member between her plump lips never missing a beat as her head furiously bobbing in time to the pumps, bringing me closer to my release; gagging as i fist her hair shoving my length down her throat not giving her a chance to breathe as i take over fucking her face furiously.

Working myself faster I feel my balls tighten as my cum spurts out coating the shower wall. Calming my breathing I clean the wall and myself before stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around my waist. Calming my breath I decide it's might be time to check on my captive. Flicking my wand I'm quickly redressed; wanting to get back to my once forbidden desire just thinking of how horny she must be now brings my deflated cock back to rock hard.

Stopping outside her door I calm myself before slowly opening the door stepping inside i turn and look at my pray pausing at the sight that greats me. Feeling the blood rush downwards as her groan penetrates the quiet. Her heady musk is addictive begging me to come closer ,to have a taste, to drink the scent in and permit it to memory, to never forget and to always fest upon.

Watching her squirm as she test her bonds looking for weaknesses she finds none; before bringing her already much abused bottom lip into her mouth biting down. Moving closer I can't take my eyes off the way she tries to cover her moisten mound and failing miserably; the way she arches up at my presence trying to inch closer. The way that she bites down harder on her lip breaking the skin and drawing blood. I swear she will be the death of me.

 


	3. Battle Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming to terms with the situation isn't always without a battle

Slowly consciousness decided to return; opening my eyes slowly I hope this is just a bad dream. Letting out a frustrated groan, I look around this... 'Prison' my mind helpfully supplies, taking in the empty almost luxurious bedroom I was being held captive in.

Sighing in relief as the room was currently void of any other presence, shifting my body slightly I can feel the slight dampness of my lace backed panties 'oh fuck…. I didn't dream it'. A blush creeping its way to my cheeks as the incident before darkness claimed me once more kept replaying through my mind; his taunting in that delectable seductive drawl, his teasing, the little nips that promised of more to come, the way he knew how to manipulate my body to almost beg for more.

'Dear Merlin get a grip girl your thoughts aren't helping you any' I scolded myself as a warm light trail of juices gushed out coating my panties and filing the air of my arousal. Not knowing what was getting into myself as the need and want of this handsome strangers fingers tracing my skin exploring every inch of me; his teeth grazing the unmarred skin, his mouth encasing my nipples teasing them.

Biting my lip I groan slightly as my mind keeps producing different scenarios all ending up in myself begging for release. Hearing the door unlocking I couldn't contain my lust filled groan; trying to move slightly to cover my arousal I knew nothing I would be able to do could cover the unique scent.

Tugging on my bonds I could feel my muscles protesting from being constrained for too long the pain surprisingly turning into pleasure, as I had to bite my lip hard to cover my surprise.

Lust, want and need coursing through out my body; I bite my lip harder drawing blood. The need to beg for release all most becoming to much. The knowledge that my body was begging to be taken by some handsome stranger caused my face to flame in embarrassment and my body to betray me by keeping up a constant flow of arousal.

'I'm fucked!' my mind screamed as my body begged for the strangers touch everywhere.

Feeling his presence right next to me I can't help but to gasp as I breathe in his unique smell of sandalwood and something I just couldn't quite grasp but could remember smelling this particular scent back at school. 'Think for fuck sakes… oh dear Merlin!' my mind screamed as I felt my body arching trying to get closer to it's target.

The coppery smell of blood surprises me by heightening my arousal instead of diminishing it. Bringing my bleeding lip into my mouth i suck on it trying to stop the flow. Forcing my eyes open I look to my captor relishing in the lust filled gaze directed at me, my cheeks turning hotter as a blush breaks out as my body begs for him, to take me to make me his, to completely gift him with all the control. 'Oh Merlin, what is happening to me'

Squeezing my eyes shut I force myself to keep my lips sealed shut as I wanted to scream at him to take me already, to put me out of my lust filled misery and have his complete way with me. No he wasn't going to win. No one was going to make me give in to the lust filled crazy haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any ideas on who the mystery captor is?


	4. Nightmare? More like Reality Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Lust spell finally take a noticeable effect

Feeling myself slip into unawareness I relish in the feeling of sleep coming to take me away from my lust induced nightmare; shifting slightly I feel myself get wetter as a tongue traces a path from my slit to my clit. My body reacts instantly, my clit throbbing for attention as the tongue makes another pass just stopping short of where I need it most.

I arch as a long finger slides into my virginal cavity, the fingers slick with my juices make the entrance smother and no pain is felt. Still the tongue is tracing its path stopping just short again making me want to beg, to scream anything to get it to trace and work my clit.

Feeling the second finger slide home I squirm due to the uncomfortable sensation, the fingers start scissoring stretching me out making me groan in want. The tongue dips in my slit gathering my spilt juices before finally latching onto my clit, working it between soft nips, hard sucks and gentle nibbles.

Focusing on the delicious mouth working me I hardly notice the third finger adding me from behind as I try to ground my clit into the mouth receiving a deep throaty chuckle, sending vibrations through me before weight is settled on my hips stopping my movements but still allowing those wicked fingers to caress me from the inside out whilst becoming closer to falling over the edge as the tongue works me faster.

The mouth leaves me as I moan aloud; the fingers pump faster surprising me as they are quickly pulled out leaving me helplessly empty whimpering to be filled once again. Hearing a lid being popped open I give a little wriggle wanting more and more, feeling as if I didn’t get anything inside me now I would combust with want, need and absolute lust.

The feel of silk being placed across my eyes had me almost panicking until these wicked fingers started strumming my body along like a well played instrument; the harsh pinch to my clit had me gasping with more want and need as the other hand pinched, massaged and worked my nipples. The hand and now mouth working my boobs and nipples kept me completely focusing on only their soft and sometimes harsh tugs or nips I bucked up with surprise as something slippery and wet was teased around my pucker wanting access into the previously stretched hole. Moaning loudly as it was pushed upwards with a gentle thrust  breaching me slowly, my breathing getting harsher as more and more enters me.

My thought process leaves me as the mouth attacks my clit again, whilst still working whatever it is into my now clenching passage. "Relax love and it won't hurt" That deep seductive voice tells me before working my nipple with his talented fingers and my clit with his addictive tongue. The need to climax had me wanting to be filled right this instance which was scaring the fuck out of me, that primal need to be taken and filled by this amazing seductive stranger had me arching, panting all in all an overall withering whimpering mess.

Felling what I now released was a plug finally breach me fully had me peak and topple over, my climax totally taking over my every thought that I never wanted it to end intact in wanted... No I needed more. I needed to be filled completely, to be taken hard and fast; to be owned utterly and completely by this incredible man working my body to his will, replacing my will to be his.

To want and need to serve him to his every desire, to offer my body to him to pleasure as he pleases to punish as he sees fit, to care for as if it was glass and might shatter. The need to know who this man really is? To understand that I am his for all eternity. I was completely fucked never to give my heart to anyone but this man my captor. I guess my life was going to change forever and what for 'the greater good'?... Nope.... 'The downfall of the-boy-who-lived-twice'? I don't think so.

I believe it was for the captors pleasure and cunning that I was to be captured and in turn offer my body in the end to this sexual creature who only could fill me completely and satisfactory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review


	5. Nightmare? More like Reality Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione gets claimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine and I don't own all rights go to Jk I only own the plot

**Mysterious POV**

Watching as my princess slipped into sleep I could finally set the spell into work as she lets her guard slip whilst succumbing to sleep. I let a full blown grin grace my features for the first time in years. ' **Oh how good it will be to have this vixen withering and moaning my name, begging for me to pound her fast and hard...... Oh Merlin'**. Not wanting to waste any longer I widen her legs to almost complete split placing a pillow under her hips I take a good look at her wet dripping pussy **'The spell is working lovely'** letting her juices gather on my fingers I slowly tease her pucker before breaching it for the first time, stifling a groan as the tightness grips my finger.

I lean down and breathe in her musk causing me to stiffen immediately before dragging my tongue from her slit up to her clit to circle it quickly before repeating its journey again. Pushing my finger completely into her tight virgin arse I almost blow my load like an inexperienced teenager just imagining her tight arse clenching my dick as i slowly push in claiming her virginity before pulling out nearly the whole way, just to slam back home slow and hard not giving her nearly enough time to accommodate my girth and length. 

Sliding another finger into her tight heat, I groan softly as her walls tightly hug my fingers. I almost loose control as I imagine sliding my length into her tight dripping heat, picturing my length inside her instead of my fingers. Feeling her walls spasm I slowly withdraw my fingers before adding another finger and stretch her puckered entrance even more; sliding my fingers out completely I grab the jar of lube before coating my length and sliding home into her no longer virgin entrance. 

Gritting my teeth to stop myself spilling before the fun even starts, I slowly withdraw my length till the head is just in before snapping my hips forward to impale my vixen. Feeling her walls clench around me I pause to savoir the feel of her tight heat stretch around me, pulling me in, welcoming our bodies joining as one.

Sliding my length back out till only the tip stayed in I quickly snap my hips forwards again loving how I can manipulate the body to arch perfectly, to respond to my every touch and command. Keeping my thrust brutal I reach down and pinch her clit pushing her over the edge stilling so I don't follow. 

Pulling out swiftly I relish in her whimpers to be filled again; before slowly sliding into her wet dripping cunt. Slamming home fast and hard I pick up a brutal pace quickly bringing her back to orgasm and keeping her on the edge.

Her walls clenching my dick hard trying to milk me, as I keep my pace bringing her back to the edge before slamming home. 

Once,  twice and a third time before spilling my seed inside her as I pinch her clit bringing her over with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review


End file.
